1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an alignment tool, and in particular to an alignment tool for product assembly in fabrication lines of factories.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, products in fabrication lines of factories are frequently assembled using electric screwdrivers, shortening fabrication time and reducing cost.
When products are manually assembled, However, screws are not easily aligned with screw holes, often increasing fabrication time. In addition, dedicated or brittle components, such as PCBs, may be damaged by inaccurate screw mounting angle, further increasing production costs. Hence, there is a need for a more precisely aligned screw mounting tool in fabrication.